


Turn Up the Heat

by DeeChicagoFireFan



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: BFFP, F/M, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Tumblr: BFFP (Chicago Fire)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeChicagoFireFan/pseuds/DeeChicagoFireFan
Summary: One of the many ways Sylvie and Matt could admit their feelings for eachother.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 21
Kudos: 74





	Turn Up the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! How is everyone doing? I was super busy last month and didn't have time to participate in the BFFP challenge, but I'm back this month :)
> 
> We have only 10 more days till the premiere! I cannot contain my excitement any longer!!!
> 
> This one shot is based on the place prompt: A kitchen. And I stole Derek's line for the title, from his interview a few months ago. I hope you guys like it!

It was a pleasant summer day in Chicago, and relatively quiet at the firehouse in terms of calls, so the firefighters were doing drills on the apparatus floor the whole morning with their lieutenants and captain, while the medics were doing inventory and some practise runs on a dummy. The medics finished up early – Mackey turned out to be a quick learner, so Sylvie and her partner took a seat at the squad table and watched the firefighters do their drills.

Mackey was still new, and she had a lot of questions for Sylvie about the drills they were doing and where they had applied all their training during calls. The academy could only teach you so much. Sylvie's attention, however, was mainly focused on one person amongst the firefighters – the captain, in his white shirt, his skin glistening with sweat, flexing his well-defined biceps, leading his fellow men and women in a drill. She knew something had shifted between them over the last few months and that they weren't "just friends" anymore, like she told everyone.

Sylvie was falling for Matt, hard and fast, how could she not? He was a really good guy with a good heart, he cared about her, and she found him extremely attractive. But neither of them had made a move, so Sylvie didn't know for sure whether he felt the same way.

Mackey gave her partner a knowing grin and nudged Sylvie lightly to pull her attention back to herself.

"Brett, did you hear anything I just said?" Mackey asked her, with an amused look on her face.

Sylvie angled her head toward Mackey, while trying to slowly peel her eyes away from Matt. She hesitated for a moment before speaking, trying to recall what Mackey was asking her about the drills.

"Umm... no, I'm sorry," she smiled sheepishly, ducking her head. She really needed to get a grip on herself, and stop staring the captain, in front of her partner at least.

Mackey wondered why the captain and Brett couldn't get past the longing stares, and just admit their feelings for one another. Sylvie had told her it was complicated but it didn't seem like that to her. The captain liked Brett, and Brett liked the captain, and they just needed to get together. Pretty simple.

"It's alright," Mackey chuckled. "I just hope you two figure out your stuff soon."

"I told you, there's just a lot of messy history," Sylvie replied, looking down at her watch and fiddling with it.

"Oh! It's twelve o'clock already. It's my turn to make lunch today," Sylvie exclaimed when she read the time. She started to get up to go inside, and Mackey started getting up too.

"I can help, and I promise not to press further on that issue," Mackey said looking at where Matt was standing. Sylvie nodded and smiled gratefully.

The main course was in the oven soon after that, and Mackey sat down at the table with a magazine after Sylvie insisted that she take a break.

Sylvie started slicing up some veggies to make fritters and poured some oil into a pan and turned up the heat on the stove. Her head snapped up as soon as she heard Matt's voice in the common room. She saw him walking in with Severide, laughing about something, while the rest of the house followed them and settled in. She found herself smiling at Matt, happy to see him happy. His smile was infectious, and so sincere, and she wished to be on the receiving end of it right now.

Sylvie was so lost in her thoughts again, after she was finished with the vegetables, that she didn't notice the oil was boiling violently and smoke was rising up from the pan. And just like that, it went up in flames!

Sylvie jumped back and yelped in surprise, which caused all the heads in the room to turn toward her and take in the scene at the kitchen.

Matt was the first one to get up from his seat, to grab the nearest fire extinguisher. He sprinted to the kitchen and expertly aimed the extinguisher at the pan. Once the fire was out, he turned off the heat and stepped closer to Sylvie and looked for any signs of burns.

"Hey, you okay?" Matt asked, his brow furrowed, as he put his free hand on her shoulder, while maintaining a strong eye contact.

Sylvie's face was flushed with embarrassment, eyes wide in shock, but she managed to get a few words out, "Yeah, yeah I'm good."

Matt smiled at her with relief, and let go of her shoulder.

There was that smile again, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his face. But she had to, because she could feel everyone's eyes on her. She moved her gaze down to his chest, his perfectly sculpted chest, and swallowed thickly. "I uh, I got distracted. I should have kept an eye on the pan, I'm so sorry," Sylvie looked around apologized to everyone.

"It happens to the best of us, don't worry about it," Matt shrugged it off.

"Yeah, good thing I was in the same room as a very brave fire captain," Sylvie laughed nervously, fidgeting with her watch.

Matt chuckled and replied, "Well, why don't I finish up making lunch and you can catch your breath. Captain's orders."

Sylvie needed her heart to stop racing after that fire, so she took up the offer. "Thanks, Matt."

As Sylvie left the kitchen, Mackey walked up to her, "You okay, partner?"

After getting a confirmation from Sylvie, Mackey continued in a lighter tone, "It was cute when it was just innocent stares, but starting a fire?"

Sylvie glared at her partner playfully, and then softened her look. "You're right, I should just tell him what's on my mind. But after lunch!"

Mackey beamed at Sylvie, and then sat down at the table with her. Mouch chimed in, "So Brett, I guess you and Herrmann can start a club together."

Sylvie gave him a confused look, while Ritter and Gallo tried to stifle their laughter.

"You know, for starting fires in the firehouse," Mouch explained.

Sylvie and Herrmann rolled their eyes, while the others let out their laughter. Mackey gave Sylvie a questioning look, so she explained gesturing at Herrmann, "Herrmann here, started a fire in his "quarters", but it was an honest accident." She was glad the target was off her back for the time being.

Herrmann agreed, "Yes, a freak accident, and it never would have happened if I had been assigned quarters like Casey and Severide!"

Everyone couldn't help but giggle at the memory of that, but they were interrupted when Matt called out that lunch was ready.

When Sylvie walked up to the counter with her plate, Matt looked at her and spoke in a low voice, "We should talk about that fire, later."

"I'm not getting punished, am I?" Sylvie asked him jokingly, tilting her head to the side.

Matt laughed, "No, no nothing like that. Just something I wanted to talk to you about, meet me in my quarters later?"

"Aye aye, captain!" Sylvie replied, and went back to the table to eat as quickly as she could. She was a bundle of nerves now, thinking about what Matt would want to talk about. Both of them gulped down their food and went into his quarters.

"So..." Matt started, as he closed the door behind them. "I'm just gonna jump straight to the point." He leaned against his desk, as Sylvie stood in front of him.

Sylvie looked at him expectantly, more anxious than before.

"I know there's been a spark between us for a while now, and I wasn't sure if you felt the same way, so I never said anything. But seeing that fire burning up right next to you today, it really had me worried. And I realized that I couldn't keep it to myself any longer. You have become the most important person in my life, Sylvie." Matt took a step closer to Sylvie, took her hands in his, and continued, "What do you say, we turn up the heat and turn that spark into a flame?" Matt smiled at her teasingly.

Sylvie could feel the heat in her cheeks, as she grinned from ear to ear, at that. She felt the exact same way, and actions speak louder than words, so she lifted herself up on her toes and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. He was caught by surprise but slowly opened his mouth inviting her, and pulling her closer with his hands snaking around her waist.

Sylvie's hands moved up his back and to his neck, where she ran her fingers through his hair, and tried to pull him even closer. It was an intense kiss, that they both waited a really long time for.

After a few minutes, they pulled back to take a breath, and smiled at eachother lovingly. "I guess we're on the same page then," Sylvie said. "The only reason that pan caught fire was because I was distracted by you, and this smile of yours," she laughed, gently touching his lips.

"So it was my fault?" Matt asked her, with an incredulous look on his face.

"A little," Sylvie smirked, and kissed him again. The bells went off for the first time that day, causing them to pull apart and walk out of Matt's quarters together. Everyone noticed Matt and Sylvie smiling like lovesick teenagers when they went into their respective rigs.

"So everything went well, I assume?" Mackey asked, as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Oh yeah, and you were right. I guess none of that messy history really matters now," Sylvie replied, still unable to wipe the smile off her face.

"I'm so happy for you, you deserve it!" Mackey said, glad that things finally worked out for her partner. She smiled too, as they turned on the sirens and drove off to the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if Sylvie is capable of causing grease fires in the kitchen, because she seems to be really good at cooking, but if she can get distracted while playing cards, she can get distracted while cooking :P


End file.
